plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Bloom
ID: Rp75,000 |costume1 = GoldBloomCostume |costume2 = GoldBloomCostume2 |flavor text = "Your botanists were so preoccupied with whether they could," says Gold Bloom, about nothing and to nobody in particular, "they didn't stop to think if they should."}} Gold Bloom is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''that can be purchased in the store for $4.99. When planted, it opens its closed flowers and almost instantly produces 375 sun, then disappears. Previously, it was unlockable by completing the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. Origins Gold Bloom is based on the [[wikipedia:Chrysogonum virginianum|''Chrysogonum virginianum]], also known as the Golden Star in English. Its name and Almanac entry are references to Jeff Goldblum and a quote from Jurassic Park said by Ian Malcom, the character Jeff Goldblum plays, respectively. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Level upgrade Strategies Gold Bloom is an extremely useful plant in many levels. The extra sun produced by Gold Bloom helps to get an early defense up and going. The main use of Gold Bloom is to use it right at the beginning of the level since it is automatically recharged, so offensive plants can be placed earlier and such, which makes it a good choice in Endless Zones. However, Gold Bloom's recharge is the only negative aspect of this plant. It will take the player a long time to be able to plant this plant again. In some levels, there may not even be not enough time to be plant more than once without boosts or other plants. An easier method is to use the Imitater Gold Bloom to start the level with an additional 800 sun. Using Gold Bloom with Moonflower is also a good idea in Endless Zones if the player wants to use other shadow plants in conjunction with Moonflower, as Gold Bloom aids Moonflower's very poor Plant Food effect. It should be noted that Gold Bloom is also extremely useful in Dark Ages, as most levels permit use of it, and because it gives you a burst of starting sun. An alternate method is to use this seed slot for another plant and use Plant Food at the beginning of the level, receiving a similar amount of sun. This saves an extra seed slot for your use at the cost of needing to spend Plant Food to fuel your early sun production. Using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is extremely effective, as it cuts down the time to wait to use Gold Bloom again. In addition, using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is more effective than using Plant Food on another sun producing plant such as Twin Sunflower (without the aid of Tile Turnip or Power Tiles), because Gold Bloom gives more sun (375 sun all at once, the highest amount of sun provided by Plant Food per sun-producing plant is 250 sun, excluding the Sun Bean). Avoid using Gold Bloom as the only sun producing plant, as the sun falling from the sky will be the player's only way of getting the sun while the player has to wait for Gold Bloom's very long recharge, thus, affecting their plant setup more than having other sun-producing plants. Imitater or upgraded Gold Bloom may counter this, though it is better to use other sun-producing plants. In levels that restrict the amount of sun you're allowed to spend, it may be worth it to forgo imitating Gold Bloom, or even having Gold Bloom in the first place. This will free up 1 to 2 seed slots for other plants, and Gold Bloom loses its usefulness if it's generating sun that you cannot spend. Gallery Trivia *As mentioned by Penny, Gold Bloom is a Plant Lost in Time. **This name is referred to A Land Lost in Time. **This is also referred to the removed Epic Quest: Rescue the Gold Bloom. *It is the only free plant in the game that was changed to cost real-life money. *One of Penny's dialogues, "The Gold Bloom is unstuck in time" is a reference to Slaughterhouse-5, by Kurt Vonnegut. **One of its costumes is a reference to this character. *Its sprites show one of its costumes having Jeff Goldblum's hair, eyebrows, and glasses. In the game, only the glasses appear. *Like Power Lily, it will not activate when planted after the last zombie is defeated. **Unlike Power Lily, giving Plant Food to it does not work. *Despite the fact that its seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, it’s background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. **However, its seed packet was originally going to have the same background as the seed packets for premium plants, with a normal white border. It is unknown why this was changed. **This trait is also shared with Electric Currant and Aloe. **This was fixed in version 6.6.1 (except Aloe) *Since the 6.2.1 update, Gold Bloom is considered a premium plant, yet it’s seed packet is still in the style of Modern Day and Player’s House seed packets. **This trait is shared with Aloe, as he is now a special-edition gem premium plant since the 6.5.1 update. **This has been fixed since the 6.6.1 update. *It takes 75 seconds before the player can use it again, making this plant have the longest recharge time, beating the other Very Slow recharge plants (Thyme Warp and Power Lily). *The in-game advertisement for it appeared in the Android version of the game when it was soft released, even before the 4.6 update was properly out for players via Google Play. *It is one of the seven plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Acid Lemon, and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants, except for Acid Lemon and Electric Currant. *Somehow, its Epic Quest was released in the 4.5 update for a small number of devices. It was yet unknown if it was a glitch, due to the Epic Quests being unreleased to that version. *It can be used in all Sun Bombs levels, despite the fact that it is a sun-producing plant. This also applies to Sun Bean, Toadstool, and Solar Tomato. *Its Almanac stats states its toughness is Typical, but in-game, it cannot be killed by zombies in any way. This was eventually fixed. **Power Lily shared the same trait with it. *It is the second single-use plant that produces sun, the first one being Sun Bean, and the third one being Solar Tomato. *Prior to the 6.2.1 update, it was unlocked via an Epic Quest. ru:Золотое Цветение Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Single-use plants Category:Epic Quest plants Category:Premium plants